Book one: Air
by clank2662
Summary: Its been 60 years since the end of the hundred year war and Avatar Aang has passed. It is time for the new Avatar, Korra and her friend Dolkar, grandson of Aang to take on responsiblity of protecting the peace of Republic city. Will they survive or will the Darkness of the Equalists over come them.


On Air Temple Island there was a 17 year old boy named Dolkar, he was a fit boy of medium build with air bender tattoos and spiky brown hair. He was sitting on a rock meditation when suddenly; Dolkar's eyes shot open at the sound of a sky bison landing on Air Temple Island. Dolkar got up from his meditation position and walked over to the Sky Bison, Oogi, as his father, pregnant mother, and younger siblings were getting off to greet him.

Dolkar smiled as he kneeled down to hug his younger siblings, Ikki and Meelo.

"Dolkar, I was a snow bender" said Meelo.

"Dolkar, did you drink my lychee juice, did you break anything, and did you get a girlfriend?" said Ikki.

"Meelo, cool; Ikki, no, no, and no" said Dolkar as he rubbed their heads.

Then the oldest of the younger siblings, Jinora came walking up.

"How was the South Pole, Jinora? Did you ask Grangran about Zuko's mother?" asked Dolkar.

"I did but, Ikki started talking" said Jinora.

"Darn it I wanted to know what happened" Dolkar said with a frown

Dolkar then walked over to his father.

"How did Korra take it Dad?"

"At best, I could say she's upset, at Worst she now hates me"

"I know she's probably upset but, she doesn't hate you dad. She's just confused" said Dolkar; "I would have been smarter to bring her here to train than that prison"

"It is not a prison it's a compound to keep her safe" Tenzin said strictly.

"Father, that **compound** is no different from a prison and you know it. The Red Lotus are gone and imprisoned. Who is there that wants to kill the Avatar? There is no one left to harm Korra. You keep telling me she has trouble air bending. I know why" said Dolkar.

"Why does?"

"How can she bend the element of freedom when she's locked in a cage" Dolkar said with a snarl.

"Dolkar!" said Pema.

"Dolkar, that's enough! Go to your room young man!" said Tenzin.

Dolkar growled at his father and quickly went to his room, changed out of his air Nomad uniform and into a pair of black jeans; white shirt and black coat then, grabbed his glider staff and took off to Republic City.

Dolkar walked around downtown Republic City trying to cool off after the fight with his father. He noticed Viper's hot rod heading towards a section of the city.

'Looks like I get to beat up some Triads' thought Dolkar as he followed the hot rod.

Dolkar rounded a corner and saw Viper, Chang, and "Two Toe" Ping hustling a shop keeper. Dolkar started walking their way when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Or else what Hoodlum?"

Dolkar looked across the street and saw his best friend, Korra; the Avatar.

The Triads just started laughing.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things for you, Your in triple threat triad territory and your about to be put in the hospital" said Viper.  
"You're the ones that going to need a hospital and for your sake I hope there's one nearby" said Korra.

"Who the hell do you think you are" said Viper.

Everyone turned to the sound of clapping and saw Dolkar walking towards Viper and his crew.

Korra eyes widened when she saw her friend.

"Viper, viper, viper, I told you to stay away from Mr. Cheng but, here you are doing what I told you not to do. Zolt's is going to have a field day when you're in jail again"

"Not if we put you in the hospital first" said the stupid earth bender Chang.

"Chang, don't think"

Dolkar sent an air fist at Chang and knocked him on to the ground.

"So how Viper want to leave yet?"

"Come on boys, we're leaving"  
Viper and his crew got back in their hot rod and made off like the tiny little bad guys they were.

"So Korra, what are you doing in Republic City?"

"Oh you know taking in the sights and sounds"

"I don't know whether to hug you, hit you, or laugh at you" said Dolkar with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to be locked up forever"

"It's good to see you again Korra" said Dolkar as he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

They walked down the street making small talk until they came by a food cart and Korra's stomach growled. Dolkar looked at her. She smiled sheepishly. Dolkar shook his head

"Two of everything" Dolkar said to the food cart owner.

"Forty Yuons" said the owner.

Dolkar reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet; and pulled out a couple Yuons and paid the lady. Then they proceeded to grab one of everything. Korra gobbled up half of her stuff immediately. Dolkar just tossed his stuff to Naga, who was super happy to get food.

"You really were starving weren't you Naga" Dolkar said as he rubbed the Polar bear-Dog's ear. Naga then proceeded to lick him. Dolkar just laughed.

"I love you too Naga"

They walked around republic city for a little while and rounded a corner to see the Triple Threats blocking the street.

Their boss, "Lightning Bolt" Zolts was standing in the middle of his crew glaring at Dolkar.

"Dolkar, you're a dead man walking"

"And your going back to jail Zolts" said Dolkar as he got into a fighting stance.

Korra jumped into a fighting stance. "Korra stay out of this, this is between me and him" he turned to her and smiled, "Take out the goons if they try to interfere"

Zolts charged and shot a couple fire fists at Dolkar, who quickly evaded them and shot a gust of air at Zolts and nearly knocked him over. Zolts launched a barrage of fire kicks and fists at Dolkar who simply blew them out with his air bending.

Zolts glares and prepares to throw some lightning at Dolkar, who gets in a low stance and waits for his opponent's next move. Zolts fires an arc of Lighting at Dolkar, who catches it and twists the energy around his body as his eyes glow blue and fires it back at Zolts.

Zolts is knocked back and looks at Dolkar with fear. "That's impossible; you're an air bender who can bend lightning?"

"Yes, shall we continue?"

"Run let's get out of here" screamed Zolts and his crew as they jumped in their hotrods and started running off.

"You aren't getting away" shouted Dolkar as he shot lightning at the hotrods causing them to crash into some stores.

Dolkar smirked as he walked over to Zolts' car with Korra next to him.

Suddenly Sirens went off and Dolkar and Korra looked to the sky to see police airships.

"Police, freeze where you are"

Four officers jumped out of the air ship and shot out metal cables to some walls to slow their decent.

"Cool metal benders" said Korra.

"Great, the cops are finally here" said Dolkar with disgust in his voice.

As they landed Korra pointed to the Triads, "We caught the bad guys, officer"

"Arrest them" said the officer, "And arrest them too"

"Wait what" said Korra.

Dolkar sighed; he dropped his glider staff and put his hands in front of him as the officer put the cuffs on him.

"Korra don't fight it" said Dolkar

Korra mumbled something then put her hands out and got cuffed as well.

 _Later at Police HQ…._

"Three counts of destruction of private and city property, two counts of vigilante justice" said Chief Beifong as Dolkar rolled his eyes as Korra kind of cowered in fear.

"I don't know what Tenzin did this time Dolkar but, this is no excuse for your actions" said Lin.

Dolkar just rolled his eyes again.

"It wasn't his fault that Triad guy started it"

"That doesn't mean squat here Korra" said Dolkar.

"So Dolkar who is this, your girlfriend?" asked Lin with an angry look on her face. Korra just started blushing while Dolkar felt the heat going to his cheek.

"No Chief, this is Avatar Korra, not that helps but, she's new to the city and never been outside of a compound her entire life" said Dolkar  
"Chief, you know what's going to happen when he gets here right"

Lin sighed and nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door and a slid opened up. Before the officer could say a word, "Let him in" said Lin.

A door slid open and Tenzin walked in glaring at both his son and Korra.

"Sorry Tenzin I kind of-"

"No Korra, don't apologize" said Dolkar as he glared back at his father.

"Tenzin, I understand your son but, why in the name of the spirits is the Avatar in my city, I thought you were suppose to move" said Lin.

"My Relocation has been delayed. I don't know why the Avatar is her but, the Avatar will be **returning** to the South Pole, where she will **stay** "

Lin released them, "Just get them out of here" as she massaged her temples.

"Let's go Korra, Dolkar" said Tenzin.

On their way back to Air Temple Island Tenzin and Dolkar got into a heated argument.

"I can't believe you blatantly disobeyed me"

"I can't believe you haven't stopped talking yet" Dolkar said with anger in his voice.

"Dolkar you will stop talking back to me this instance!" shouted Tenzin as they boarded a boat to get to Air Temple Island.

"I'll stop when you finally listen to me you old fool!" yelled Dolkar.

Korra gasped at his words.

"If you send her back then you're sending me as well!" said Dolkar, "At least then she'll have a friend"

"Dolkar"

"How is Korra supposed to protect this world if she knows nothing about it? We need her if we want to bring peace back to this city" said Dolkar glaring at his father.

"This is no longer up for discussion" said Tenzin and walked away from his son.

Dolkar walked to the edge of the ship and looked out over the city

Korra walked up next to him and looked at him, "You really want me to stay don't you"

"Yes, it'd be nice to have someone close to my age to talk to and it doesn't hurt that you're my best friend" said Dolkar.

Korra smiled and looked away as she blushed.

When they arrived at the Island there was a ship waiting to take Korra back to the South Pole.

Ikki, Jinora and Meelo came gliding down to the docks and called out to Korra and hugged her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki I have to go home now" said Korra. Ikki and Meelo both awed at this.

Korra turned and walked towards the ship and saw Dolkar next to the white Lotus guards.

"What are you doing?" said Korra.

"I said if you were going back I was going with you" said Dolkar.

"Wait" said Tenzin as he walked over to Korra and Dolkar.

"I have done my best to guild republic city towards the dream my father had for it but, you are right, it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought that I should put off your training to up hold his legacy but, you are his legacy. And my son is right you are needed here, you may stay here and train with me, Republic City needs it's Avatar once again" said Tenzin.

"Yes, yes, thank you you're the best" said Korra as she grabbed Dolkar's siblings in a bear hug.

Dolkar smiled, "And you my son, I am sorry for yelling at you and not understanding the situation, please accept my apologies"

"Only if you accept mine for how I acted dad, I was out of line, I only wanted what was best for the city and Korra" said Dolkar.

Tenzin nodded and held his hand out for a hand shake which Dolkar shook.

Korra turned to Dolkar and tried to get him in the bear hug but he dodged it and picked Korra and his siblings up, who started laughing. Dolkar set them down and Korra embraced him in a hug which he happily returned.

"Thank you" she said quietly in to his ear.

Dolkar just smiled and hugged her tighter.

 **The next Morning…..**

There was a massive announcement at City Hall were Korra was going to introduce herself to Republic City.

As Korra looked at the crowd she looked nervous.

"Hey" said Dolkar as he playfully punched her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Just nervous that's all"

"Don't be, you'll do just fine" said Dolkar.

Korra nodded and walked out to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar"

"Does this mean you're moving to Republic City?"

"Where you and Dolkar trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday"

Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with chief Beifong and the police?"

"Yes I'm here to stay, but I don't have a plan just yet. You see I'm still in training but, look Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you" as the crowd started cheering.

"Thank you Republic City"

"All right that's all the time the Avatar has for questions" said Tenzin as he ushered her to Oogi and out of the City to Air Temple Island.

"You did good Korra" Dolkar said.

Korra smiled.


End file.
